


Kitten

by Romantic_Universe



Series: EXO x Reader Scenarios [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Come Eating, F/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Universe/pseuds/Romantic_Universe
Summary: “Your mouth feels so good kitten.” or in which you give in to your boyfriend’s weird request.





	Kitten

The first time Chanyeol handed you the clip on kitty ears you just shook your head at him, saying that you wouldn’t do it for anything in the world. Of course, Chanyeol accepted. He would never try to force you into doing anything that you are uncomfortable with. Still, you could see that he was maybe just a little bit disappointed.

You’ve been in a relationship with Chanyeol for a few months now. Still in that stage of relationship that feels like being freshly in love where the sex is plenty and everything looks bright and beautiful. But yet you’ve known each other long enough to be comfortable with each other and trust each other with fantasies that otherwise you would maybe hide.

It has only happened a few times that Chanyeol asked you to try something with him because for the most part he is actually a pretty tame guy and perfectly fine with vanilla sex. And so far you never said no to his ideas. The cat ears are a first. And maybe it was kind of unfair of you to just shut him down like that, but you kind of freaked out a little.

Chanyeol’s friends have on multiple occasions joked about him secretly being a furry and even though you know that there is a huge difference between being interested in a bit of pet play and being a fury you were just weirded out a little. But that does not really apologise you’re behaviour and thinking back on the way Chanyeol looked at you with those sad puppy eyes when you told him no without even considering it makes you feel guilty as hell.

With a small sigh, you get up to from the bed where Chanyeol left you. It’s his bed which somehow makes this whole thing even worse. He left his own bedroom to give you some space after you were rude to him.

Sometimes you’re not sure if Chanyeol is just really good at making you feel guilty or if you’re really being a bit of a bitch.

 

You softly knock on the door of the room that Chanyeol refers to as his hobby room, but in your eyes, it’s almost a professional music studio. He has his instruments in there as well as some computer thingies that probably are used for recording or mixing music somehow. Chanyeol is really passionate about this stuff and he tried explaining all his equipment to you several times. You always listen but you don’t quite get it. But it makes Chanyeol happy so you love it just as much as he does.

Right now he’s sitting at his desk, back to the door and headphones on his head. The cat ears are on the messy surface of the table. Probably he just tossed them there. You carefully approach him from behind.

"Hey, I’m sorry, if I came off as rude earlier. I guess I was just a little surprised that you’d be into that stuff", you murmur, softly pressing your lips against the nape of his neck. Chanyeol stiffens at first but relaxes once you wrap your arms around his shoulders from behind, crossing your hands over his chest.

"Don’t worry about it, I guess it’s a little weird after all", he chuckles. He gently takes on of your hands, it looks so small compared to his huge fingers and presses it against his lips. You giggle a little but get back to being serious quickly.

"Still, I could have at least thought about it a bit more. I didn’t even give you a chance to explain it, I just freaked out", you still speak with your lips pressed against Chanyeol’s skin which muffles you voice a little but you don’t want to move away from him again. Chanyeol sighs.

"It’s okay."

You violently shake your head, which finally forces you to pull your lips away.

"It’s not okay", you say. "I should have let you explain."

Chanyeol chuckles again. He carefully pushes your arms off of him so he can turn around and face you.

"I just thought you would look cute as my little kitten", he whispers, slowly reaching out a hand to caress your cheek. Something about the word kitten makes your insides twist and heat boils up in your lower stomach. Maybe you like that idea after all. Maybe you like being called kitten. And maybe you just like it because it’s Chanyeol’s voice calling you that.

You never considered yourself as particularly submissive but when you hear that low voice you are about ready to drop to your knees and reply to everything with  _yes daddy._ Chanyeol’s voice has always had this kind of effect on you. Especially when he speaks in that low whisper. He’s probably not even aware of how much control he could have over you. Maybe it’s for the better that he does not know.

"Hey, maybe we could give this a try after all, as long as you don’t want me to meow or anything like that", you whisper. Chanyeol, of course, notices the sudden tension in your voice and slowly raises an eyebrow.

"You don’t have to do this", he replies. But his voice is unsure. Shaky. He wants you to do this. With one swift motion, you grab the cat ears from the desk and hand them to Chanyeol.

"Please help me put those on", you explain before you get down on your knees in front of him. Firstly so he can reach your head better and put the ears on you and secondly because your hands are already fumbling with the fly of his jeans, trying to rid him of the unnecessary article of clothing. Chanyeol’s hands shake a little while he pins the cat ears into your hair. You can hear him exhale sharply when you finally manage to pull down his jeans enough to free his already erect cock.

"You’re such a pretty kitten", he whispers while caressing your head softly. You almost purr. It’s crazy what his voice alone can do to you. While Chanyeol still plays with your hair you lean forward to start giving his throbbing erection the attention it’s begging for. Usually, you would just begin by taking his tip in your mouth and teasing his slit with your tongue but today you take a different approach. You start flicking your tongue against his shaft, playfully licking all the way up from his balls to the tip and back down again. Playful, just like a cat licking its milk. You feel a little stupid about yourself but the way Chanyeol reacts makes it so worth it. When you look up you can see his eyes rolling back, mouth falling slightly open. You flick your tongue against the tip a couple of times experimentally before you start a surprise attack aimed at the slit. A low moan escapes Chanyeol’s lips when you push your tongue in to tease him. The sound it elicits from his pretty lips makes your insides boil.

Slowly you move your head down a bit more, taking more of Chanyeol’s length into your mouth, making sure to continue playfully swirling your tongue around him. Then hands that are still playing with your hair and around the ears that are clipped into it start grabbing onto your head with a little more force, pressing you down. You gag a little around Chanyeol’s dick in your mouth but try your best to keep pressing your tongue against it. Chanyeol moans.

"Your mouth feels so good kitten."

You let out a muffled moan while you keep sucking with even more motivation now. You want him to keep calling you that in his low hoarse voice. Want to keep hearing those deep moans he lets out just for you.

"Careful Kitten, I’m going to come way too soon if you keep going like this", Chanyeol says through gritted teeth and of course you keep going even harder. Suddenly he pulls back, maybe as a panic reaction, and a few seconds later something warm and kind of sticky hits your right cheek just below the eye without warning. Instinctively you flinch back a little and slowly touch your face while you can hear Chanyeol mutter curses and knock over something on his table, probably while looking for a tissue. You carefully run your fingers about the somewhat slimy substance on your face and gather a bit of it that you then lick from your finger. Just like a cat licking milk from its paw.

"I’m so fucking sorry", Chanyeol mutters, face flushed red and probably not all of it is due to embarrassment. You just smile up at him.

"Your Kitten would like a reward now."

 

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, another repost, I'll try to get the rest of the series posted today and then continue reposting other thing^^  
> thank you for reading this!


End file.
